


Storage Room [Kozume Kenma x Fem Reader]

by candknif



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/M, Nekoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candknif/pseuds/candknif
Summary: Moving to a new school you just want to look for a nice place for a nap, someone interrupts your peace though.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Storage Room [Kozume Kenma x Fem Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> You're a first-year at Nekoma Highschool and transferred in the middle of the school year.

“No one will come in here, right? Geez I hope at least no teachers come in here I don’t want to get in trouble” 

Yes, I was talking to myself, I just transferred here and I have no friends, coming in at the middle of the year everyone already had their little groups it’s too much work to try and join up with people at this point so I’ve been looking for a hiding spot and I found a pretty good one. It seemed to be an unused storage room, there was a set of shelves on the wall but other than that there wasn’t anything in the room. 

“It’s perfect”

I clicked the door shut after making sure no one was around and I sat down staring at the shelf, there were bottles and boxes nothing all that interesting, perfect to put me to sleep. School alone is exhausting now imagine coming to school the day you moved into your millionth new house with no sleep, exhausting seems to not have the right punch to it now.

It was easy to fall asleep in the room, it was quiet with no one to disturb me, well at least that’s what I thought, I was just about to be complexly asleep when I heard the door open and close finding a boy sitting next to me engrossed in his game.

His hair was blonde? No, he bleached it, it was growing out though his roots clearly visible, he didn’t even seem to realize I was here.

“Umm who are yo-“

He seemed to notice me when I started to talk but I didn’t even get to finish my sentence when his hands covered my mouth.

“KENMA WHERE DID YOU GO YOU NEED TO EAT!”

Kenma? Was he Kenma? And why was he hiding?

“Sorry”

He took his hands away as soon as the voice left.

“Who are you?”

The boy had his game in his hands again pressing away at the buttons.

“Kenma, Kozume Kenma”

He didn’t even look up from the screen.

“Uhh, are you hiding?”

“I guess you could call it hiding”

Again he didn’t look up, what game was he so engrossed in to not even look up when a stranger was asking questions?

“Why are you hiding?”

“Kuroo wants me to eat but I want to play my game”

Kuroo? Who the heck is Kuroo? And why did he say his name as if I should know who he is?

“Kuroo....ok umm who’s Kuroo?”

This time he looked up, visibly confused.

“Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Was that supposed to help me?

“Yeah I don’t know who that is”

He put his game down at this point.

“The volleyball team captain?”

“Volleyball?”

He tilted his head a bit with my response, the room was silent as he stared at me the only sound being the music coming from his game that was still running.

“Are you a first-year?”

What did that have to do with anything?

“Yeah, why?”

“It still doesn’t make sense...”

He was now mumbling to himself. Was this Kuroo guy popular or something?

“Ok enough with the mumbling just play your game, I’ll leave”

I got up to leave only for him to stop me.

“Wait”

“What?”

“Are you new?”

This guy, what’s with him trying to figure out who I am.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yeah, why?”

His attention was back on his game now as if I was not still in the room.

“I just wanted to sleep”

“You can stay here and sleep I won’t talk”

I had mumbled that to myself but I guess I was pretty loud if he heard me.

“Umm thanks?”

I guess I’ll stay here, I don’t want to go to the nurse’s office to sleep, plus I don’t even know where it is.

I sat back down where I had been sitting previously and started to read the bottles and boxes again to try and go back to sleep but his game kept getting my attention.

“You can watch if you want”

Oh, I guess he caught me looking.

“Sorry”

“You don’t have to say sorry, I’m sorry I interrupted your sleep”

So he did notice I was in here before?

“It’s fine”

He was playing Stardew Valley, I recognized the little pixel people as he walked back and forth across the screen talking to some along the way. It was a peaceful game, it fit his personality.

>•<>•<>•<>•<

“Hey wake up lunch is almost over”

Since when was I leaning over? What am I leaning on last I checked there was nothing in this room other than the shelves over there- IM LAYING ON HIM!

“Sorry”

I sat up as fast as I could as he continues to tap away at his game without a response.

Things were still a little fuzzy as I rubbed away the sleepiness from my eyes, it was surprisingly warm in the storage room.

“You can give me my jacket tomorrow or after school, I’ll be here tomorrow and I’ll be in the gym after school”

Jacket?

And just like that he got up and left the storage room. 

You know now that I think about it he had a blazer on but now he was leaving without one on.

I looked down at my legs that were surprisingly warm despite wearing a skirt and there it was his blazer. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS?! 

~~ 

Ok, he said the gym, so I guess I just walk in? 

I didn’t know what to do with the blazer and kids kept staring at me during class with the blazer on the back of my chair, I’m getting rid of this thing as soon as possible I don’t like the attention It’s drawing to me.

“So you’re the girl who swept Kenma off his feet?”

I jumped as a voice came from behind me as I peeked into the gym, it seemed familiar although I can’t think of a face to match the voice.

“Kuroo, did he talk about me?”

I turned around to see a tall boy with messy black hair, it looked like he just rolled out of bed with his hair in a funny direction.

“Oh you’re Kuroo”

Wait did he say swept off his feet?

“Yup, and you are?”

“Y/N, Y/N L/N”

A smile spread across his lips and just as quick as he appeared he turned me around and pushed me through the gym doors.

“Kenma your mystery first year is here!”

The familiar blonde boy turned around with a bottle of water in his mouth, but not only did his head turn the entire group of boys turned with Kuroo’s shout.

Man how I hated large groups of people, especially with all the attention on me.

“Kuroo let her go”

Kenma started to walk over till a whistle was blown.

“Alright we will have a short game before you guys can leave, first to 10 wins and get to leave early, losers clean up.”

What appears to be the coach was yelling at the boys as they rushed to the net that was set up getting into positions.

They were fast and had good reflexes, getting the ball to the floor seemed nearly impossible with how fast they responded to the ball being hit to the other side of the net.

“And who might you be?”

I was so captured by the game I didn’t realize the coach was standing next to me.

“I-I’m Y/N L/N”

“Oh, are you wanting to be the team manager? A little late, but it’s better than never”

What?

“Ok just fill this out for me and I’ll go get the practice schedule.”

He handed me a clipboard with a page needing my name and class.

What did I just get myself into?

“That’s game, team A wins, team B clean up!

I guess I have no choice since he’s convinced I’m here to be the team manager, how hard could it be.

“You’re gonna be the manager?”

What’s with people scaring me today?

“Yeah I guess”

Oh, it’s Kenma. He was drinking water, his hair was slightly sticking to his face because of the sweat.

“Y/N you’re gonna be the manager?!”

Oh Kuroo how I wish you would stop yelling, it makes everyone pay attention to me.

“Y/N?”

Kenma questioned my name with Kuroo walking over. Oh, that’s right I never told him my name.

“Here you are Y/N, we have practice again tomorrow and I can show you how to order a team jacket then”

The coach handed me a slip of paper and I gave him the clipboard in return, looks like I’m really the manager of the Nekoma volleyball team now.

“Oh Kenma this is yours”

I handed him his blazer and he took it just as Kuroo slung his arm around Kenmas shoulder.

“I guess we will be seeing more of you Y/N, mind telling me where Kenmas hiding spot is? Even after years of knowing him, he won’t tell me where it is.”

Kuroo earned a glare from Kenma in response to his question.

“I told you Kuroo I don’t like people being in there.”

“Awww but you will let Y/N in there?”

Kuroo nudged Kenma and Kenma just glared at him again.

“Y/N is different, now come on let’s go home”

Kenma was walking off not waiting for Kuroo to reject the idea of going home.

“See your tomorrow Y/N”

Did Kuroo just wink at me? What for? And why did he point to Kenma when doing that? And what’s in my hand?

“(***) ***-****?”

A phone number? Who’s- KENMAS! That’s the only person who could have given it to me, he must have put it in my hand when he took his blazer back, I didn’t even notice.

>•<>•<>•<>•<

It’s been a little over a week now that I’ve been Nekomas team manager. I didn’t think It would change my school life that much-being something as minimal as the volleyball team manager but boy was I wrong. 

Afterschool I would stay during the entire practice and they practically held practice every day, the boys would wave to me in the halls if they saw me, girls in my class tried talking to me about the boys, my teacher had called me after class once thinking that going into something that would take up so much of my time would affect my grades especially when I’m still adjusting to the campus and students. But the most drastic change was not spending my lunch alone, I spent it with Kenma every day Kuroo got to join us every time Kenma decided he didn’t want to spend lunch playing games in the hiding spot Kuroo has not been able to find even after two years of Kenma hiding in it. 

“Y/N just tell me where the hiding spot is, I won’t tell Kenma you told me I will say I found it on my own.”

Kuroo was complaining again, he didn’t like being ditched during lunch not knowing where we were hiding away. 

“I can’t do that Kuroo, Kenma would definitely know I told you, and then he would hate me for sure.”

Plus I liked my time alone with Kenma.

“You’re so mean keeping Kenma all to yourself, why don’t you just date him if you like him so much.”

DATE KENMA?!

“Oh looks like someone either has a fever or really does like Kenma.”

Kuroo I’m going to strangle you for this later.

“Do not!”

“I don’t think your expression reflects your words.”

“I SAID I DONT!”

“Don’t what? Kuroo why is Y/N yelling at you?”

Shit, it’s Kenma, talk about timing.

“Oh Kenma, not hiding away today? I thought for sure you and your girlfriend would have run off leaving me all alone again.”

Thank god he did not answer Kenma’s question but if he keeps teasing about me being Kenmas girlfriend I swear you will be able to cook an egg on my face.

“Kuroo you’re annoying, I was going to be nice but now we really are leaving.”

“I’m just saying what you’re too scared to say!”

We? And without room for argument Kenma grabbed my wrist and tugged me along leaving a smirking Kuroo behind- wait WHY WAS HE SMIRKING?!

“Sorry about Kuroo Y/N he likes to blurt things that aren’t his to blurt.”

“Yeah it’s ok I’ve gotten used to him.”

Arent, his to blurt? What’s that exactly supposed to mean? Well, it looks like my chance to ask what he meant by that passed because he was already going into the hiding spot and pulling out his game from his pocket. I sat next to him like always and watched as he started up his game, today it was Animal Crossing.

We went on for about half of lunch in silence the only sound being the music from Animal Crossing pouring out of his switch till Kenma broke the silence.

“Y/N”

“Yeah?”  
“About what Kuroo said…”

“What about it?”

Oh, this is serious he turned off his switch and was facing me now. Did he hear Kuroo when he was accusing me of liking him earlier?

“Well about you being my girlfriend…”

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks just with him saying, girlfriend.

“Kuroo’s really bad at jokes, don’t worry I know you see me as a friend.”

“Yeah umm It’s about that, I don’t see you as a friend Y/N”

Oh, I jumped to conclusions a week is not enough to be friends.

“I never saw you as a friend Y/N.”

If he didn’t see me as a friend did he just take me along to his hiding spot when he went to that I didn’t tell Kuroo? He didn’t trust that I would not tell.

“And that’s because-”

No, I don’t want to hear it from his mouth I definitely will break down if he says it.

“No need I get it, I’ll leave you and Kuroo alone from now on and I’ll try and get out of being the manager, you don’t have to worry about me telling Kuroo where this place is either.”

I got up to leave but was stopped with Kenma standing in front of the door.

“What? Why would I want you to do those things?”

“Wait what?”

Something does not add up, is he going to say he keeps his friends close and his enemies closer and I’m his enemy? I’ve gotten myself in a sticky situation. 

“I like you Y/N.”

I was completely wrong.

“You? Like me?”

Oh, that's why Kuroo was smirking, he was aware of what was going to happen.

“Yes, I like you.”

I look up at Kenmas face for the first time since he started talking and his face was red, although he was talking calmly he was as red as the team uniforms.

“Y/N say something please.”

I didn’t realize I was staring at him.

“You know how you asked Kuroo what I was yelling at him about?”

“Yeah.”

Well, here goes nothing.

“He was saying teasing me about me liking you.”

“Alright love birds come out already lunch is almost over”

Kuroo?

We both stood there in silence not believing what we just heard.

“Open the door or I’m opening it for you.”

Kenma Turned around opening the door to reveal Kuroo with the same smirk from earlier plastered on his face. 

“You think after two years I didn’t know where your hiding place was Kenma? I’m not dumb plus half the time you walk in here on your switch you don’t even notice how close behind I am when I follow you.”

We both just stood there in shock, how long was Kuroo there exactly?

“Now come on, even new couples don’t get an excuse from class.”

And just how Kenma had tugged me away before Kuroo tugged me and Kenma out of the storage room leading us in the direction of our classes.

“Ok ill leave you both here, don’t forget to kiss your girlfriend bye before you head off to your own class.”

Kuroo winked before he ran off to his class. I could feel how hot my face was, forget cooking an egg on it you could cook a whole meal on my face.

“Shut up Kuroo!”

Kenma yelled as Kuroo grew further and further away till he was out of sight.

“Uhh, Y/N do you want….”

“I’ll be your girlfriend Kenma.”

“I- well ok then, see you at practice.”

He glanced down both sides of the hallway and then he kissed my cheek and waved as he went to his own class.


End file.
